1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a waste collection system for pets, and more specifically, to a waste collection system that controls odor and spillage of pet waste, provides for easy disposal of pet waste and does not require granular litter or pellets.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional litter boxes for use with felines and other small indoor pets can be extremely messy and malodorous. Conventional litter boxes utilize granular litter or pellets that are easily scattered throughout the house by the pet. The litter is tracked from the box by the pet as a result of moisture or static electricity when the pet uses the conventional litter box. The litter may also be kicked out of the conventional litter box scattering litter around the area immediately surrounding the conventional litter box as a result of the animal's instinctive tendency to scratch or dig in the area used for elimination. This litter may then be tracked throughout the house.
Conventional litter boxes are also cumbersome to empty and clean. The solid waste must be cleaned out of the granular litter or pellets and the entire volume of litter or pellets must routinely be emptied and replaced in the litter box. The design of conventional litter boxes requires that the soiled litter and waste be scooped from the box, or that the entire box be lifted and either dumped into a trash bag or carried to a disposal bin or toilet. This requirement can result in spillage of waste and/or litter throughout the house. Additionally, even odor-controlling litter does not always effectively control pet waste odors, particularly those resulting from liquid waste which remains in the conventional litter box until such time as there is enough solid waste to justify replacing the entire volume of granular litter or pellets contained in the litter box. Accordingly, pet owners are constantly looking for a better way to contain pet waste and odor as well as a better way to dispose of the pet waste and maintain a sanitary “litter” box. Particularly in recent years, a need has arisen for a pet litter box system having the above-mentioned attributes that will accommodate not only felines, but also canines, rabbits, ferrets, or other indoor pets.